Pay a Visit
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Gonzalo incites you to drop in his house Objective Attend the ball at Gonzalo's invitation. Rewards EXP +38 300 Diamond +50 Sapphire Long Gloves x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Gonzalo entitled "My Lovely Smart Little" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, to be honest, I didn't expect to hit it off so well with you, and I wouldn't have kept talking to you if the servant hadn't reminded us that dinner was ready... You said you broke a mousetrap when you were young, and claimed to be entertaining an army of rats to avoid punishment! Hah hah... You are such a smart little girl! I wonder how the elegant and stern Mrs. Eliza would react to that... You will have to tell me next time. Unfortunately, it is not the time for narcissus to bloom. I will invite you to have a cup of tea when narcissus blossom. Maybe I can share with you come of the stupid things I did when I was a child, which I couldn't be happier about... - Gonzalo Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss, the Jorcastle Ball is about to start. Magda: I know! I know! Where's my necklace? What about my gloves? They were here before! Maid: Are you talking about the necklace that was formerly lucky enough to be escaped from being stolen by pirates while being transported from Hondo, which then fell into the hands of jewellery traders and which the lady spent an immense effort to wrest from a handful of noble ladies? Magda: To say such a mouthful in a single breath must tire you so... Maid: I know where it is! Magda: The ball is about to start, you better start saying quick! Maid: after getting it back, Madam heard that the real Hondo necklace was already lost on the merchant ship and sunk in the sea. She was so angry about buying a fake item that she have the jeweler reported! Magda: So... that necklace...? Maid: (Stern) Confiscated! Miss! Magda: Why didn't anyone tell me about such a big thing? Ah! It's not the time to talk about this now, help me to see what dress fits this necklace better! By the way, where are my gloves! That pair of ice silk embroidery gloves! Where have they gone? Story Chat 2 Magda: (Even though we were in a mess, we've caught up... Hurrah and take a deep breath... Oh, Mr. Gonzalo has arrived, come salute him!) (Curtsy) Hello Mr. Gonzalo~ Gonzalo: Hello Miss Magda~ nothing could make me happier than having you come as promised~ Please, come this way~ Ah? The way you've dressed today... Magda: ... : Story Root 2 : Gonzalo: Miss Magda, have you forgotten my warning from before? A decent dress is of much emphasis during a visit. At the moment, you obviously do not regard this visit as something important. This kind lack of care in your style of dress spoils your beauty and hurts me very deeply. When I think how careful I was for this meeting with every detail, the incense in the room was replaced with seven kinds, the table cloth used the latest Cooper's double-sided blanket... Alas... You have sorely disappointed me~ I think you should go! : Magda: (Oh... it feels like I've quite upset Mr. Gonzalo...) (Next time I'll definitely have to make his eyes shine!) : Ends Story Root 1 Gonzalo: It can only be you Miss Magda, who can speak elegantly effortlessly and is sophisticated with an excellent taste in fashion, even with me standing next to you, your graceful posture is still perfect. Magda: (Mr. Gonzalo doesn't hold back and is straightforward when praising or berating people) You praise me too much, talking about looks and mannerisms, how many can compare themselves to you in Finsel? Gonzalo: Hahaha~ I admire your frankness~ By the way, what did we talk about last time? Magda: Didn't you mention that the narcissus is an exceptionally beautiful living thing? Gonzalo: It's true that the elegant and beautiful narcissus flowers are different from those of other exaggerated, flashy ones. Speaking of which, have you seen the reflection of the narcissus? That is the beautiful beauty that is praised in legends. Magda: Legends? If only I was so lucky to get such a chance to see it... Gonzalo: Oh... You haven't seen it before? What a pity. However, there are several strains in my home. Although they have yet to flower, you can still enjoy the unique grace of this flower~ Please come with me~ Magda: Okay... ah? Marvelia: (Bowing) Greetings Viscount Gonzalo~ (A cursory nod) And greetings to you as well madam~ Magda: Ah... hello~ Marvelia: Good bye to you both. Magda: That was... Madam Marvelia from the Golden Merc Corps? Gonzalo: You know of her as well Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Hmm... recently your family has something to seek assistance from...? Gonzalo: So what do you think my family has that we need to seek assistance from mercenaries? Magda: Hmm... (I remember that the four great families have private troops...) Gonzalo: Hehe~~ In fact, my mother recently became very interested in the fashion of Rayorca, so she invited Miss Marvelia to afternoon tea~ Speaking of Rayorca~ I heard that a technology has been developed there that can make flowers bloom outside of their season~ It is a wonderful country~ Next time I have to have a good talk with Miss Marvelia~ Magda: (...Does the Duchess like the things from Rayorca?) Gonzalo: Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Ah... ah? Wow! Gonzalo: Are you out of it? Magda: That... I was thinking, if all the narcissus in Jorcastle bloomed, what kind of view would that be? Gonzalo: If the narcissus all opened at that time, it will be a new look here from the inside out. If you can linger in the sea of narcissus, wouldn't you be very happy? Miss Magda, would you like to share this joy with me? Magda: You mean... I could have the honor to enjoy the blossom of daffodils together with you? Gonzalo: Of course~ Magda: Thanks for you invitation~ Gonzalo: Time passes without me knowing it as I'm talking with you. Now, let's go and look at the delicate, yet lively stems to comfort us. Story Chat 3 Eliza: You mean that matriarch likes things from Rayorca recently? Magda: Today I met Miss Marvelia while at the Duchess' place. It seemed like the Duchess wanted to know more about the scene in Rayorca and thus invited her? At least that's what Mr. Gonzalo said... Eliza: If he said it as such, then it must be true. Talking about items from Rayorca, the clothier should know much about it. Magda: You mean the fabric trader who sent us the Sculpture? Eliza: That's right, he travels between countries and has seen many things, through him we should be able to get the intel we want. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4